My Loves
by TheFallenAngel02
Summary: This is my 1st fanfic. OC tells Bloom about Aisha and Stella. Sky gets caught. They all leave and go to Gardenai. Teriable at writing summaries. Flames accepted. Any ideas is also accepted. R&R
1. Pilot

My Loves

Bloom's P.O.V.

"So, Bloom, are you going to go and see Sky later?" Angel asked me with a curious voice. Angel was nodding her head towards Layla and Stella. They were sitting there arguing again. They have been doing that for the past week. I know how to take a hint. As I answered her, I was watching them out of the corner of my eye. "Actually I was planning on doing my homework then go and see Sky if I have time. Lay and Stell was leaning on their elbows to listen in on our convo. Weird. Layla had on a guilty pleasure look in her eyes and was licking her lips. Stell had a thoughtful look on her face with an envy look in her eyes.

Angel's P.O.V.

"Well, since we both have the EXACT same schedule, how about we do our homework together? You know, so you can go and see Sky sooner?" I asked carefully. While all this was going on I saw Aisha and Stella glaring out at me openly. Just as Aisha and Stella were opening their mouths, most likely to protest or argue against my fabuloso idea, The Specialists, minus Sky, came up to us and went to their respectful partners.

Brandon snuck up behind Stella and picked her up and swung her around. Then he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and set her down again. All the while Stella was laughing a somewhat forced laugh. Nabu sat down by Aisha and put his head on her lap and closed his eyes. Usually she would be playing with his hair or run her hand up and down the side of his face, but today Aisha didn't lay a finger on him. Nabu popped open an eye with a questionable look on his face. Then he just shrugged and closed his eye again.

Riven sat next to Musa and started to talk with her about the latest song out in Melody. Bit awkward. Riven looked over to me and gave me a smile. I smiled back to him. Helia had come and sat in front of Flora and started to sketch her. Flora had made a rose grow next to her and started to admire its beauty. Timmy and Techna started to talk about some new gadgets and upgrades that only I, Bloom, and Alex could understand sometimes. Alex came over next to me and gave me a semi make out session. Yes, we are at the point where we can make out in public and not really care. He sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. We began to flirt with one another.

Poor Bloom was sitting all by her lonesome self. I reluctantly stopped flirting with my shy boyfriend. "Hey you guys?" I asked the boys. "Yeah?" they all said in sync. "Where's Sky? Isn't he here with you guys? Or is he just running late again?" I questioned them for Bloom's sake. "OH! Cordortora had sent him on a short mission and he is back at the dorm taking a nap. Why?" my now jealous boyfriend asked. "Because he's Bloom's boyfriend and she misses him. Stupid jealous boy." I muttered the last part.

"Well, Bloom and I have some homework to do. Bye guys. Bye sugar." I said with a wink to my scarlet boyfriend. I got up off of his warm lap and grabbed a mopping Bloom and dragged her to our dorm room. "You know you didn't have to do that. I know how much you miss him, Angel. I heard you cry his name in your sleep." Bloom gave me a hug. I wiped a tear from my eye as I answered," It's okay. I promised that I would help you. And I will. Besides, now that we're all done with that stupid mission we can spend more time together. Alright, let's get started!"

20 minutes later

"Finally! We're done! If it wasn't for you I'd still be stuck on problem #3 and #16." Bloom said in her ridiculous voice of a whinny four year old. "FREEDOM!" Alright it's now or never. First I casted a spell on Aisha and Stella to slow them down on their walk. I then took out my Pixie Pad with an upgrade from Tech and Tim. Then I called Amore, Nikki, Lockette, and Chatta. "Hey you guys. Get over here quick! Amore it will have to do with love. Nikki I need you to come to help keep some one calm. Lockette, Bloom is going to need you. Chatta, I need your excellence skills in gossip. See you all in a few minutes." I said as I saw Bloom look at me. "Bloom, I need to tell you something important. Before I can tell you though, you have to promise not to hurt Techna, Musa, Flora, or me, okay?" I asked nervously. Bloom nodded her okay to me. "We really wanted to tell you, but they said that they would hurt us both emotionally and physically if we told you. Now that we're alone and you're calm, I know that I can tell you." She looked really pissed. I just hope it's because someone threatened to hurt most of her best friends. Not because we have been keeping a secret from her.

Bloom calmly grabbed my hand and gently pulled me over to our four person couch. "Okay, here we go. Bloom," I looked her dead in the eye," Stella and Aisha both have a crush on Sky and they plan on telling him really soon." Bloom looked at me with that unbelieving expression on her face. Then she just busted out laughing. "That's truly funny, Angel. You really had me believing you there for a second. Your face was perfect. I can't believe you would try and pull such a mean joke, though. You should never do that again. EVER!" She then saw my still serious expression. "You were kidding, right? Angel?" Bloom asked me desperately. I could see that she was on the verge of tears. I really hate to do this to her, but I have to tell her the truth. "You know that I wouldn't play such a cruel joke on someone. Especially you, but you deserve to know the truth." I whispered softly.

I could suddenly feel myself getting dizzy and sleepy. I casted a spell on my dreams so I could see Aisha and Stella in my dream. Then I chanted some spell that I couldn't remember, but was so familiar. I casted it on Bloom and was knocked out.


	2. The Dream

The Dream

"OW!" I whined. My head really hurts. A LOT! I stopped whining and looked around. I saw Layla and Stella walking towards the Red Fountain School (Season 2). "What the hell am I fucking doing here?! OH MY GOD! I'M DEAD! I'M A MOTHERFUCKING GHOST! AAAAHHHHHH!" A familiar voice rang out, breaking the somewhat eerie silence.

I turned around to see a ghost like Bloom. She was paler than usual and she was somewhat transparent. She actually did look very much like a ghost. I rolled my eyes at her. Sometimes she truly can be stupid. I looked down and saw her wearing a new outfit.

If you do not care about what she is wearing, then skip this and the next paragraph.

Bloom had on a floor length pastel red dress. It was kind of Greek like. It was sleeveless and really flow. Her red orange hair was done up in a high ponytail, and was completely straightened. It was even highlighted a royal blue. She had on baby blue eye shadow and light pink lipstick with lip gloss. She was wearing a crown (Season 5 crown). Her shoes were a pair of dark pastel red strappy high heels. She had on a gold heart shaped locket. Her biceps were covered with golden Greek bracelets.

I was wearing a high low halter sunset purple dress. On my left side I wore a slightly lighter shade of purple Roman style cape. It had no sleeves, but was a strapless number. The shoes was a simple golden Roman style sandal. My hair was lengthened down to my thighs. It was also highlighted pretty light pink. It was in perfect ringlets. My bangs covered my left eye. I wore different hues of gold eye shadow. The hues looked as though they were moving. My lipstick is a deep red color.

"Bloom! Calm the hell down! You aren't dead! We're stuck in one of my dreams. I brought you here with me. We're just watching Aisha and Stella walking in Red Fountain. Now be quite so we can watch them and see what they are doing." I spoke in an exasperated voice.

"What was that spell you had casted on me?! What was it supposed to do?" Bloom asked quickly. What a worry wart. "Since I didn't really hear what I said, what did I chant?" I questioned her quietly. "Well I think you said something about me being bound to you forever and eternity. And something about a dream..? What does that mean, Angel?" Bloom looked at me with wide eyes. "It means that we are now bound by our powers, my feelings will influence your's, and we might be able to talk telepathic. Pretty awesome, really. Now let's watch Stella and Aisha." She nodded, agreeing with me.

They had made it to the elevator. Now they were pushing the number 2 floor button. I could feel Bloom starting to tear up again beside me. They waited. Finally the elevator opened up its doors and let them out. They walked to Sky's door and knocked. Sky opened it up and looked to see if the coast was clear. I could see that the scene was staring to fade really quickly. We were starting to wake up! Everything went black and we woke up.

Awake

I woke up to find my favorite plush purple chair. I can't believe I fell asleep like this. "Damnit! I was so fucking close to showing you about the affair between Sky, Aisha, and Stella. WHO THE BLOODLY 'ELL IS HERE?!" I screamed as I saw something move in the shadows. I then saw my bonded pixie, Nikki, Chatta, and Amore. My Pixie is the Pixie of Emotions, Bonding, and Friendship. As soon as I saw her I calmed down. She came over and started to give me a hug from behind on my neck. Bloom was just starting to get up. I looked at her with my mouth dropped and touching the floor. She was still wearing her outfit from the dream. I looked at myself and saw that I was also wearing the exact same outfit.

A\N This paragraph is what my bonded pixie looks like.

Nikki looks like a more gothic version of me. She had pale skin. Long silky black hair traveling down to her waist with natural bright red highlights. Unlike my color changing eyes, her eyes were a bright and pure emerald green almond shaped eyes. She had a very petite figure. She wore a simple pitch black single strap floor length dress.

"I'm sorry that I freaked out on you. I just hate people trying to sneak up on me. Forgive me?" I nervously asked the pixies. They all looked at one another and nodded. "Don't worry, Angel. We forgive you." Amore said to me in her sweet and soft voice. Sometimes I think that her bonded fairy should have been Flora.

"Bloom," I looked to the tall red head," do you still need convincing about our 'talk'?" She shook her head all dejectedly. "No. I know that you would never lie to me about something like that. I'm sorry for even doubting you." She muttered quietly. "Now, how about we go and confront the three of those jerks?" I said with a warm smile. She smiled a sad and small smile. "Okay, but first let me change." She spoke more happily. "Bloom, you can't change out of that for 24 hours. I know it's stupid, but it has happened to me before, and it would not let me change. It was really frustrating." I said while shaking my head.

Hello!

I would like to thank all for commenting and favoring\following my story.

Peacelovefairy: Thank you!

PrincessAnnieO0fEraklyon: Thank you, Annie!

Until next time…..

Peace Out 3 8-D


	3. Confrontation

** My Loves**

Bloom's P.O.V.

Angel and I walk from our dorms. She leans down to my ear as we are about to leave our door. "Watch everyone's face when you look at them. You'll be able to see the guilt of knowing and not telling you. When they look, stare back with as much anger as possible."

I nod at her. Some people stare at me with pity, others with guilt, and even others wear a mask of emotionless expression. I glare back at them, letting out all of my anger, hurt, and frustration. They flinch and avoid from looking at us again.

We walk across the courtyard to the forest. We get about 10 yards in when we see the others. Everyone execpt for Sky, Aisha, and Stella. Alex starts to jog up to Angel and kiss her, when he finally notices her outfit.

Alex's P.O.V

"Guys, let's go see if Bloom and Angel are done with their homework. I just get back from a month long mission and I miss my girlfriend." I say to our group. _Plus, she might be in trouble, and could use some help with Bloom_ I think to myself.

"Probably just wants to suck her face." I hear Brandon mutter quitely to Riven. M**********r! Ass hole just wants Riven to beat the royal shit out of me. I see Angel and Bloom walking our way. I jog up to my sweet girlfriend that can protect me from any evil, Riven and Brandon included. I stop short as I see what she is wearing.

I feel my jaw drop at her sexy outfit. cgi/set?id=153930024

I look at her more closly, and I see the slight paleness and tiredness in her eyes when she uses one of her dream spells. She always says that those are the hardest and take up more energy than the rest.

I look at Bloom and I see that her eyes are red and puffy, most likly from crying. Angel looks at me and gives me a short, but sweet kiss on my lips.

"I need to show you something, Brandon. Come here." Angel says seriuosly, and everyone silences at my girlfriend's unusual tone. When she's serious, you better listen. Hence, Brandon rushes forward with a nervous look.

He stops when he sees Bloom's eyes, and the fresh and old trails of tears on her cheeks. His brown eyes harden to steel, and speaks deadly calm,"What happened? And why are you dressed like that?" I look at Bloom's outfit: cgi/set?id=153933167

"Nabu, I need you to come over here, too. Now, you both have to promise to not go haywire. Okay?" Angel questioned once Nabu was by Brandon. They both nod.

Angel takes a deep breath,"Stella and Aisha are cheating on both of you guys. They are at Sky's right now." Brandon stands there shocked, and then tears come out of his eyes, and he silently cries. I can feel anger coming from Angel and Bloom for making him cry, and anger from Nabu.

Angel's P.O.V.

As soon as those words left my mouth, I prepared myself for Brandon's anger. But what came surprised me greatly, he cried silently. And it hurt me more than anything he could say.

But I could feel Nabu's anger. "_Layla_ would never _cheat_ on me! You are lying! And now you have to be punished!" Nabu hissed at me, blinded by anger. He suddenly threw a bright blue spell at me.

Riven, who had tensed at Nabu's tone, pulled out his sheild and protected me, Brandon threw himself infont of me, just behind Riven, Bloom wrapped herself around me, and Alex wrapped his arms around Bloom and me, with his sheild on his back.

The spell hit Riven's sheild, and pushed him into Brandon, who stopped Riven from running into anything else. I detangled myself from my human sheild. Alex grabs my arm, but lets go at a glance of my face. Bloom whimpers at me, not wanting me to get hurt. Brandon just stared at me, silence emitting from his still form. Riven hissed his anger at me for leaving my little sheild.

I walk towards Nabu, the tension so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. I walk with as much confidence I can muster, my eyes full of, not pity, but sympathy at the sitation he is in. His eyes softened slightly at the look of sympathy in my eyes.

But they hardened just as quickly. He throws another spell at me, but so weak that it is almost a joke. But I was weakened from my spell earlier. And it hit me in my weakest part of my body. My stomach just started to bleed a few moments after it hit me.

Tears well up and spill over my eyes, as I try to wipe them away before anyone can witness them. But they all see them, and they gasp that I cry from pain. I almost never cry about anything. I only cry if it truly hurts me. And they growl at a shaken Nabu. They go to attack him, but I surprise them all. I hug him.

He stiffens at the contact, but melts into my hug and cry on to my shoulder at Aisha. I rub his back soothingly as he cries to the point that he can no longer cry tears, but just dry sob.

Finally, he pulls back. A watery grin on his face, he tries to apoligize,"Angel, I'm-" I cut him off sharply,"It's not your fault, Nabu. So don't you dare apoligize to me. And don't even worry about the outfit. I got it as a "gift"." He smiles at me,"Sorry!" he blurts out. I just roll my eyes at his quick apolgy. "You're forgiven, just don't apoligize again. Now how about we go pay a visit to the typical blondes, and higher up princess?" I say with my evilist grin on my face.

They all shiver as they realize at how much shit Sky, Stella, and Aisha are all truly in. They nod and we all start to walk to Red Fountain. "Wait! I forgot! We're FAIRIES! We can just teleport there." Techna cries out. We all look at one another and face palm ourselves at our stupidity.

"TELEPORTUS!" We scream together. We teleport just outside of the guys' dorm. Bloom's eyes tear up again when she hears a noise. I comfort her as we all realize what the sounds are and where they come from. Nabu starts to tear up again, then the anger replaces the sorrow. Brandon's eyes harden at the unfaithful women and tratior of a best friend.

Not having anymore of this, I tiptoe in the dorm, everyone silently following me. When I reach HIS door, I look back at Brandon, Bloom, and Nabu. They all nod at me.

I turn around to face the door again. I gently turn the knob and silently open the door to his room. There I move aside for them to see the stupid and tratiorus people they had loved.

The cheaters had apprently hadn't noticed us yet. Sky was fucking Aisha with Stella sitting on Aisha's face. And Stella and Sky were kissing each other, moaning.

Aisha screamed out Sky's name repeatedly as Sky pounded into her, the moans finishing off Stella moments later. She too cried out Sky, coming out muffled as Sky frenched her deeply. Apparently, Sky was coming at his wits end when he released his climax, still pounding into Aisha. He shouted out Aisha's name, and then cried out Stella's name. Both the girls look into Sky's eyes and tell him heart shattering words,"I love you, Sky!" I glance at Nabu to see his eyes filled to the brim with silent and unusual fury. Then I look at Brandon, his eyes slightly red and puffy, with dry tear trails running down his face.

Finally having enough, I clear my throat. They turn their heads to the door, their mouths already open. They speak before they even register that we are the ones that are here. "Get the hel- Bloom? Wha-what are y-you doing here?" Sky whimpers in shock at Bloom.

I look at Bloom, but she can't talk from her anger. So I look straight into his eyes and say in a cruel voice,"Why, Skyller, she's just here to vist her cheating ex-boyfriend. Her brother and my cousin, Brandon, came to see his ex-girlfriend get frenched by his supposly best friend. Nabu here just wanted to come tell Princess Aisha of Tides something. Wanna say it Nabu?"

Nabu nodded his head and spoke in an deadly even voice,"I wanted to say to Aisha that she can go fuck herself."

Everyone, excluding Sky, Aisha, and Stella, laughed a dark, cruel laugh at his statement. We turn to walk out and don't look back once. We get to the edge of the forest when the three cheaters come running out, clothes completely ascrew and hair looking like they just woke up.

I turn around, the rest of the group had already turned. Stella had a bright, glaring, yellow ball in her hands. Aisha had a purple staff in her hands, twirling it in her hands.

"What do you three want now?!" Riven asked them, annoyed. They glare at him. "We want to talk to our boyfriends and girlfriend. With Angel, everyelse can leave." Stella growls at all of us. We look at one another, and burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at? If you don't stop we'll hurt you!" They threatened us. Riven speaks up for all of us,"None of us are gong to leave, and we won't let you with them." We all turn around to walk away, but they had other plans.

Stella and Aisha shoot a spell at me. Stella throws a burning sun spell, which gives me a burn on the back side of my body. Aisha throws a purple, sticky gum like substance. It hit my back and immeaditly wrapped around my front torso. A cry of shock and surprise left my mouth as the purple sticky substance tightly squeezed me. It momentarily cut off my air supply.

They all turned around to see me strugglying in the purple stuff, gasping for breath. Before I even catch my breath, a dull, blue phantom blade appears at my throat.

They all growl at Sky and Aisha. Bloom is now glowing a dark, almost black, red light. Both Riven and Brandon had their weapons out, waiting for a signal. Flora was looking murderous, Musa was in her fairy form, and Techna was standing there, shocked.

Helia, Timmy, and Nabu was now circling them, looking for an opening. I had once asked them why they are so protective of me, and they said it was because that I'm like a little sister to them and that I helped them all in my own ways. Plus that I am the youngest out of all of them.

"Now, we can talk the easy way, or the hard way. Everyone's name I didn't say, leave. Everyone else, stay. Do as we say, and little Angel here won't get hurt." Sky commands.

I, however, glance at Riven and nod at him. He catches my signal, and agrees,"Alright. Guys, let's go. Everybody else, stay." ANd he turns and walks away. Everyone but Bloom, Brandon, and Nabu follows.

I catch Bloom's eye and give her a clear message. _Cover me and distract them._ She nodds and mummer under her breath to Nabu and Brandon. They give a small, jerky nod.

"Why do you want to talk to us? We have nothing to say to you." Nabu growls at them. I tune out the rest of their conversations as I put my magic to work.

I slowly apply a sleeping spell on them. Their eyes start to droop slightly. I then make everything in the background go out of focus, and their vision going black at the edges.

I then make shapes appear out of the shadows. Sky's eyes start to dart everywhere, Aisha let out a low, almost silent, whimper. Stella's hands start to glow slightly, a sad attempt to chase away shadows that only they saw.

I put my hand behind my back and summoned a purple flame to burn the substance. After I burn it away I elbow Sky in the gut. He drops his sword and doubles over in pain. I increase the shadows, and I make a more masculine form appear out of them. They scream as the forms run at them.

When I'm in the safety of my friends, I cut back the shadows, drop the drowisness, and retract any of my magic that I put on them. They stand up, no longer filled with the fear of their minds.

I grin at them, turm tail and run. Nabu and Brandon run backwards, to keep anything from hitting me and Bloom. We get about 20 yards into the forest when we reach everybody else.

Alex jumped up and ran to me. He hugs me tightly, but when I wince, he releases quickly. "Can you get this stuff off of my back. Please?" He quickly complies. He takes one of his daggers and cut through one side. He gently peels of the substance.

I hiss at the cool air hitting my back, and Alex gasps at what he sees. By now everybody has come over. The gasp at what they see. I conjour up 2 mirrors to see my back.

What I see shocks me. The entire back part of my dress is burned through. The spell Stella threw burned away the dress from my neck down to my waist. My back and neck is red and blistering badly. I have big, huge red blisters on my back. Some were just starting to grow and inflate. There were even some that got so inflated they burst open, causing me to let out a whimper of pain! From what I knew about burns, this was an extreme case of second degree burn, almost a third degree.

Bloom immediatly came up and put her hand on my blisters. I wince in pain at her touch. She gently mermers soothing nothings, and her hand glows a soft, warm orange. I watch happily as the blisters shrink and the glaring red turns to a soft baby pink. I sigh in content as the heat on my back disappears.

We transport to our, the girls', dorm. I ask them a simple question,"Me and Bloom are going back to Earth. Anyone who wants to come with us may. Just come stand by us."

All the boys and girls stand and walk ny Bloom's and my side. I smile at them. "Do you want us to magically pack your things, or would you rather do it?" Bloom asks the boys. Helia speaks,"I'd like it if Flora would please pack my things magically. I would rather not run into those three again." We girls hear them agree with Helia. "Can you please pack my things Angel?" Nabu asks me shyly.

"Yeah. What about you, Brandon?" I agreed. "Bloom said she'll pack my stuff for me." He answered.


End file.
